According to existing arrangements, residential management systems provide certain home automation abilities such as dimming lights, controlling air-conditioning and the like. However, such existing arrangements do not cater for more advanced functionality demanded by today's modern lifestyle.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein; such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.